


One Direction Roleplay

by thefaultinourfactions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, RP, Roleplay, one direction - Freeform, pseud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourfactions/pseuds/thefaultinourfactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Create a pseud for any member, management team, backstage team, a made up character or yourself! Then continue to comment on the work from the pseud. My character will be narrator so you guys can do character speech! I will post the new characters in each chapter but the actual story will be originally written in the comments. When a fair amount has been written in the comments, I will copy it up into a chapter for all to read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Please post a beginning to the story from your pseud's POV to get the story started!

**Pseud Characters:**

The Narrator - thefaultinourfactions


End file.
